


The Oread

by Fanyrsyn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dark Fantasy, F/M, Fantasy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanyrsyn/pseuds/Fanyrsyn
Summary: Sejujurnya, ini bukan seratus persen mimpi buruk. Levi justru harus berterima kasih kepada perempuan gerhana dengan raut sayu yang ia jumpai di perpustakaan lorong kelima. Levi berkesempatan melakukan perjanjian dengan Raja berjanggut tebal. Imbalannya lebih dari setimpal. Levi tak perlu lagi bekerja serabutan demi sesuap nasi abal-abal. Andai Levi tidak pernah menyadari keanehan di balik netra kelabu Mikasa—sang Oread, di hari itu.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Mikasa Ackerman, Levi Ackerman/Mikasa Ackerman
Kudos: 1





	The Oread

**Author's Note:**

> Salah satu entry RivaMika/EreHisu Fanzine 2020.

Partikel-partikel halus citrus, lavender, dan campuran debu menguar; melayang-layang bebas, berkamuflase di udara. Agak mustahil tempat ini memiliki pengharum ruangan otomatis. Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi (bahkan hingga helai demi helai rambutnya pergi), jelas, memang sangat mustahil.

Traute Caven—dayang judes bergincu merah merona pernah berkata, mereka hidup di tahun Equuleus. (Anggaplah begini: peradaban pendahulu mesir kuno, pun Mesopotamia* yang tidak tercatat di dalam buku-buku sejarah). Aneh jika Levi sebagai manusia waras mengabaikan prasangka-prasangka masuk akal semacam campur tangan alkohol. Ia mendatangi bar kumuh di perbatasan jalan Lubenner, sarang lautan sampah kelas bawah melepas penat, untuk keseratus kali. Tetapi jawabannya selalu sama: tidak. Kepalanya tidak berat. Kalau pun berat, paling-paling karena insomnia kronis kuadrat. Levi berada di dunia nyata. Pertanyaannya, di belahan bumi bagian mana? Fisik mereka seperti ras kaukasia biasa. Berbeda dari anak-anak Cleito yang ranahnya tenggelam ke dasar samudera akibat ketamakan Atlas, sehingga asing di telinga manusia apatis abad ke-21.

Alih-alih penat di kepala Levi hilang, yang lagi-lagi terjadi hanyalah kilas balik rangkaian kalimat pertama Sang Raja bernama Zeke Jaeger di jenjam malam ketika rembulan utuh berpendar. Ini adalah hari ketujuh sejak ia datang secara misterius ke sebuah tempat bernama Xancrates, dan sudah tujuh kali bermimpi hal serupa—secara misterius pula (mungkin para aristokrat membayar salah seorang penyihir untuk merundung alam bawah sadar Levi? Siapa tahu). Zeke bicara perihal gerbang-gerbang dimensi. Semesta memang luas. Sangat, sangat luas, hanya, ayolah!

Tatkala bertanya kepada Francesia Jaeger, putri mahkota itu menjelaskan panjang lebar. Sangat disayangkan, Levi melongo tak paham. Satu-satunya asumsi masuk akal adalah berdasarkan tulisan-tulisan di papan petunjuk arah, kurang lebih terlihat seperti abjad Fenisia*. Levi mendarat di salah satu pelosok Yunani melalui kendaraan berkecepatan cahaya. Francesia membantah mentah-mentah. Katanya, ini ulah kekuatan spiritual yang hanya dimiliki pewaris tunggal takhta kerajaan setiap seratus tahun sekali. Sekarang, omong kosong apalagi?

Atensi Levi beralih ke arah pintu di ruangan pribadinya yang terbuka pelan-pelan. Makhluk tolol macam apa di depan sana? Apakah mereka tengah berusaha membuat kejutan-kejutan tidak berguna di saat suasana hatinya fluktuasi membiru? Jangan bilang—benar. Seekor kucing gendut berbulu kelabu tebal dengan tiga tanda di dahinya, berlari bak siluman harimau ke arah Levi, disertai cekikikan Francesia yang entah bagaimana bisa menganggap semua ini lucu. (Levi tidak begitu paham perihal selera humor, tetapi, sungguh, tadi sama sekali tidak lucu).

"Paman, hari ini kita akan pergi ke mana?"

"Ya, benar! Apakah hari ini kita akan memanjat tebing lagi? Atau mengelilingi desa dan menyelamatkan orang-orang?"

Mereka masih belum menyerah. Ini semua hanya karena satu hari. Demi Tuhan, satu hari! Mereka bertingkah seakan-akan telah melalui perjalanan seru bersama berkali-kali. "Aku memiliki tugas serius, bukan main-main, Bocah," sahut Levi sekenanya, kemudian menoleh, "Kau juga, Kucing."

"Namaku Heron! Dan bukan kucing, aku pyooromavro!"

Levi sudah lelah menggerutu, bahkan hanya dalam hati. Pyoormav-apalah-terserah. Sejak awal mula peradaban, hewan dan manusia memiliki bahasa yang jelas-jelas berbeda. Seharusnya Heron mengeong saja dan tidak membuat manusia berotak rasional menerka-nerka. (Tak semua orang menganggap serius eksistensi makhluk-makhluk mitologi).

"Pelit!" Memasang wajah lucu tidak akan mengubah keputusan Levi. Francesia dan Heron berjalan menuju bingkai pintu bak kehabisan deru napas yang tadi menggebu-gebu. Namun, Francesia menoleh kembali, "Paman, jika kau bertemu Bibi Mikasa, tolong sampaikan, aku ingin bermain lagi dengannya."

"Kau pernah bertemu Mikasa?"

Francesia mengangguk, disusul bibir mungilnya mengerucut. "Sebenarnya, ia bukan nimfa jahat. Orang-orang terlalu berlebihan. Ayah juga begitu. Kau percaya padaku?"

Anggukan Levi lamat-lamat tak yakin. Secara ajaib, manjur menendang para pengganggu ketenteraman pagi. Levi menghela napas puas-puas, memuji diri sendiri yang sudah berusaha cukup—sangat baik perihal beradaptasi di lingkungan baru, di mana ia harus bersosialisasi dengan makhluk-makhluk anomali. Sejujurnya, ini bukan seratus persen mimpi buruk. Levi justru harus berterima kasih kepada perempuan berambut hitam sebahu dengan raut sayu yang lambat-laun rupa wajahnya memudar dari memori. Mungkin ia adalah salah satu penyokong kuat eksistensi Levi di sini? Hal terakhir yang Levi ingat adalah deretan kalimat di sebuah buku _fairy tale_. Jangan salah sangka! Levi hanya penasaran, sepeninggal perempuan itu meletakannya kembali di antara barisan buku, lorong kelima. Pertemuan mereka bukan kesalahan (terlepas dari segala macam omong kosong). Levi berkesempatan melakukan perjanjian dengan Raja berjanggut tebal. Imbalannya lebih dari setimpal. Levi tak perlu lagi bekerja serabutan demi sesuap nasi abal-abal. 

Semua akan berjalan sempurna, andai Levi tidak pernah menyadari keanehan di balik netra kelabu Mikasa—sang Oread*, di hari itu.

* * *

Entah apa yang telah Mikasa lakukan di masa lampau sehingga rakyat dari berbagai golongan membencinya menjulang ke ubun-ubun. Sumpah serapah, tradisi-tradisi di luar nalar—astaga. Konon, satu-satunya nimfa bersayap bak kelelawar itu membenci bocah, terutama bocah perempuan. Ia mengutuk hidup mereka agar menderita, seperti kebanyakan penyihir berhidung panjang, dan sudah pasti jahat. 

Mungkinkah fungsi logika di zaman ini adalah hal tabu? Perihal menimbang-nimbang kecerobohan, nasib buruk, tergelincir di tebing karena salju di bulan Desember cukup ganas. Sekalipun belum pernah Levi menjumpai Mikasa sedang berkeliaran di sekitar warga, mencelakai mereka, atau komat-kamit membaca mantra segala rupa. Apakah berpura-pura bodoh merupakan alternatif terakhir?

Tenggelam bersenandika, kaki-kaki Levi berjalan terlalu dalam menyusuri hutan di gunung Plades. Sejauh netranya mengabsen, hanya dipenuhi warna putih (dan cokelat kehitaman yang berasal dari batang pohon). Levi baru menyadari jari-jemarinya mati rasa. Sudah dua kali ia melupakan eksistensi sarung tangan. Di mana ini? Kalau sampai gagal memenuhi tugas akibat tersesat di hutan dan mati kedinginan, ia akan menjadi utusan paling tolol sepanjang sejarah. Namun, rupa-rupanya Dewa masih berbaik hati. Sebuah kabin berdiri kokoh sekitar dua puluh meter dari tempat Levi berdiri. Ia bisa menumpang sebentar, paling tidak, hingga badai agak mereda.

Levi mengetuk pintu berkali-kali. Tak ada jawaban. Ia nyaris frustrasi. Oh, mungkin tidak berpenghuni? Tatkala ia hendak mendrobrak paksa, pintu berderit cukup bising. Levi refleks menunduk, mendapati seseorang di dalam ternyata sekadar bocah laki-laki. Kalau tidak salah, mereka pernah berjumpa di beberapa kesempatan. Ah, benar! Namanya Falco Grice.

"Sudah kukatakan berulang kali. Bukan Mikasa! Ia tidak pernah mencelakai siapa pun!" bentaknya tiba-tiba (atau tidak juga. Ini adalah kelanjutan dari percakapan mereka yang belum selesai tempo hari). Dua kepal lengan kecil Falco bergetar, berusaha menahan emosi.

Di belakang Falco, Louise menguping. Ia ikut memaki, berkata sesuka hati, berisik, satu sisi, ada benarnya juga. Levi tidak berhak menyalahkan mereka. Citranya lahir bukan tanpa alasan. Ia dan Mikasa acap kali terlibat pertarungan berdarah. Mereka pasti menaruh dendam atas sebuah fakta: Levi adalah manusia pertama (atau satu-satunya) yang sanggup membuat mahakarya cukup parah di tubuh nimfa itu. Mungkin pikir mereka, Levi bukan sembarang manusia. Padahal, ia hanya terbiasa bertahan di kerasnya dunia (tentu lawan sekuat nimfa paling sakti sejagat raya sangat berbeda dari preman-preman bau mulut di jalanan. Lagipula, hei! Luka yang Levi beri tidak sebanding dengan luka yang Levi dapat, dan bagi Mikasa, tetap berstatus sebagai penghinaan? Ya, ampun).

Lesat sebilah pisau dari dalam kabin hampir menghunus dalam-dalam perut Levi. Ia terkesiap. Untunglah ia menghindar cepat, membuang tubuhnya sendiri keluar dari beranda.

"Refleksmu semakin bagus. Aku tidak akan segan mulai sekarang." Suara Mikasa terdengar lebih mengejutkan dibanding biasanya. "Bagaimana bisa kau menemukan tempat tinggal kami? Padahal kami selalu berpindah-pindah."

"Aku hanya ingin berteduh dari badai. Tidak tahu jika kabin ini milikmu."

"Omong kosong. Kautahu sekali tidak ada manusia yang berani menjelajah ke wilayahku," sanggah Mikasa, tenang, disertai kilat-kilat kemerahan di netra kelabunya. Masuk akal juga. Ia menyeringai tipis, kemudian mengepakkan sayap hitam lebarnya, membantu badai salju terasa ribuan kali lebih menyiksa. "Ayo kita akhiri."

Loxias—pedang pusaka pemberian raja, Levi bebaskan dari selongsong merah. Ia tidak memiliki pilihan kedua selain berlari cepat seraya memusatkan segenap tenaga di satu titik. Namun, di tengah-tengah serangannya, entah mengapa Levi kehilangan tekad. Menyusut, habis tak bersisa. Melalui sorot mata Mikasa, Levi paham (yang secara misterius seperti bicara) Mikasa benci keraguan. Ia lekas melempar pohon-pohon besar beserta akarnya yang ia cabut dari tanah dengan bermodal gerakan-gerakan tangan seolah mengandung magnet tak masuk akal. Baru pembukaan, sementara Levi sudah kewalahan. Mikasa membuatnya semakin blingsatan setelah lagi-lagi menciptakan angin maha dahsyat di sekitar mereka. Ia berjalan mendekat, semakin dekat, mengelus punggung tangan Levi di hendel Loxias yang tubuhnya tertancap kuat-kuat di tanah. Apakah kali ini Levi akan mati sungguhan? _Sungguh?_

Mata pria itu mendadak terbuka sempurna tatkala melihat langsung raut Mikasa. Napas Levi memburu. Berdecak tak suka. Luka-luka puluhan tahun lalu kembali menganga. Ketika orang-orang melihatnya rendah, bergunjing terang-terangan ia adalah anak haram dari seorang pelacur penyakitan. Setiap detail hari-hari paling kelabu teringat sangat jelas. Berkali-kali ditimbun, tetap tak kunjung angkat kaki. Malah mengakar, mendarah daging. Levi lekas mengaitkan kungkungan besi ke sekeliling leher Mikasa. Menarik rantainya sekuat tenaga, mendorong keras-keras tubuhnya; membuat punggung yang dilindungi sayap-sayap hitam itu membentur batang pohon. Sedikit, sedikit lagi Levi dapat menyelesaikan semua omong kosong. Dapat beristirahat sejenak jika benar ia sudah gila. Dapat terbangun di hari normal seperti sedia kala barangkali ia bermimpi. Seketika badai mereda, bersama otak jernihnya kembali.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Benar. Kenapa Levi berhenti? Ia telah melewatkan kesempatan emas yang mungkin mustahil akan terjadi lagi. Mikasa mengangkat dagu Levi tinggi-tinggi menggunakan satu jemari telunjuk, menyapu jarak di antara wajah mereka, menyisakan sebatas jalan tikus untuk angin. "Kalau kau ragu, jangan harap kau bisa membunuhku, manusia," bisiknya sarkastik. Tanpa ekspresi, tanpa intonasi berarti.

"Sampai kapan kau akan bertingkah seolah kau benar-benar jahat?" tukas Levi tiba-tiba. Waktu seolah berhenti. Dunia menghapus fungsi-fungsi fisika. Mikasa membeliakkan matanya, sedangkan Levi semakin berani mendesak. "Apa yang kau dapat dari dibenci orang-orang?" Levi kehilangan kontrol penuh dirinya sendiri yang bisa saja terdengar lucu. _Mikasa hipokrit! Mikasa idiot!_ Mustahil semua ini Mikasa lakukan hanya untuk menambah kekuatan.

Tercipta seringai agak tajam disertai tatapan sayu—selalu begitu. Mikasa selalu begitu. "Untuk apa kau bertanya? Tugas dari Raja yang Agung bukankah hanya membunuhku?"

"Aku memiliki kuasa atas diriku sendiri."

Dua bocah di pinggir kabin berteriak kencang-kencang. Meski Mikasa membatasi area pertarungan dengan dinding-dinding tak kasatmata, Levi dapat mendengar jelas suara melengking yang perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi serak. Berkata berkali-kali, "Mikasa bukan penjahat!"

"Jadi kau memercayai ucapan dua bocah itu? Jangan naif, aku bisa dengan mudah memanipulasi pikiran mereka demi kepentinganku pribadi."

"Dan kau bisa dengan mudah membunuhku sejak hari pertama kita bertemu," sangkal Levi. "Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?"

Saat itu, gaduh angin terdengar lebih jelas. Pun, rintik-rintik salju yang mengendap. Nyenyat tidak pernah terasa begitu menyebalkan. Mikasa harus bicara. Harus! "Aku tidak suka membunuh secara terang-terangan." Namun, malah terdengar semakin lucu. Tak menghilangkan secuil pun fakta bahwa ia tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Lebih-lebih kala Levi menjatuhkan senjata-senjatanya. Kehilangan pertahanan, kehilangan perlawanan. Lambat-laun menghilang, tertimbun tumpukan salju.

Kata orang-orang, mata adalah cerminan hati. Maka bukan hal aneh bila Levi seutuhnya meragu. Bagaimana mungkin ia sanggup membunuh nimfa berhati paling lugu? 

"Aku ingin mengenalmu."

* * *

Sungai Orizonta dikelilingi pepohonan tinggi, menyetarai gedung-gedung pencakar langit di kota metropolitan. Daunnya unik. Seperti nervatio* telanjang yang ditumbuhi bunga-bunga ungu. Sudah begitu, tidak ada elevator untuk mencapai puncak tertinggi. Kira-kira, makhluk jenis apa yang bisa naik ke sana? Levi ingin menumpang. Barangkali panorama dapat memperbaiki segala-gala, termasuk _mood swing_. Baiklah, baiklah, lupakan. Fokus saja pada senyum bahagia tiga orang bocah itu. Francesia bersama dua bocah asuh Mikasa yang tengah berselancar. Sementara jari-jemari si nimfa hutan bergerak kecil-kecil, memberi energi kepada papan ski agar senantiasa bergerak bebas di permukaan datar.

Ini adalah kali pertama Levi melihat raut Mikasa selain bengis dan sayu. Ia tersenyum ramah, hangat, sesekali tampak lepas ketika Falco tidak sengaja menabrak boneka salju yang mereka buat sendiri. Melucu atau murni tolol, Levi tidak tahu. Yang jelas, ada perasaan puas dalam hati Levi, entah maksudnya apa.

Wajah Francesia mendadak pucat begitu menyadari keberadaan Levi di sebelah salah satu pohon, bersedekap dengan air muka menyeramkan. Francesia mundur beberapa langkah. "P-Paman Levi?" Pria itu sungguh menakutkan, apalagi ketika berjalan lurus ke arahnya, tanpa sedikit saja pergeseran ekspresi. Namun, Francesia terheran-heran. Levi duduk di batu lebar agak pipih. Levi duduk di sebelah Mikasa!

"Kenapa berhenti? Lanjutkan saja. Dan berjanjilah untuk tidak pergi tanpa berpamitan lagi." Bocah ini selalu merepotkan. Pagi-pagi buta Heron berteriak panik—memberi laporan bahwa Francesia tidak ada di kamarnya. Lantas, Raja (dengan segala wewenang egois) memberi perintah baru; sebab anaknya terlihat lebih menyukai Levi ketimbang dirinya.

"Paman sungguh tidak marah padaku? M-Maksudku ... kau sungguh- sungguh percaya kalau Bibi Mikasa bukan nimfa jahat?"

"Ya."

Senyum cerah mengembang di wajah lucu Francesia. "Terima kasih, Paman! Aku tahu, kau yang paling mengerti aku!" Ia berlari, berhambur ke pelukan Levi. "Nah, Bibi Mikasa, sekarang kau mendapat teman baru. Paman Levi memang kaku, tapi ia bukan orang jahat." Polos nan yakin sekali.

"Kalau begitu, mainlah lagi. Kami akan mengawasi kalian dari sini," sahut Mikasa.

Seraya melambaikan sebelah tangan, Francesia menghampiri Falco dan Louise. Kembali menaiki papan ski berwarna gelap.

"Kau suka sekali anak kecil, ya?" Levi membuka obrolan. Penting atau tidak, ia sungguh-sungguh penasaran.

"Tidak ada alasan untuk membenci mereka, bukan? Murni, bersih, berada di sekitar mereka, aku merasa sungguhan hidup."

"Kau, 'kan, memang masih hidup."

"Tidak banyak orang yang menginginkannya. Sayang sekali, aku terus hidup selama ribuan tahun."

Levi tidak menemukan kata-kata tepat untuk menyangkal kenyataan tersebut. Alih-alih menderita, Mikasa tampak terbiasa menutupi semua luka. Levi semakin penasaran dengan jalan pikirnya; ke mana arah langkahnya?

"Kau akan mendapat masalah besar jika mengkhianati perintah Raja.

"Aku tahu. Makanya, aku ingin mengetahui banyak hal sebelum—jika nanti aku harus mati."

Mikasa terkekeh tipis, sangat tipis. "Memang, apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" Gurauan Levi ternyata cukup buruk.

"Mengapa Raja ingin memusnahkanmu?"

"Hal itu berlangsung sudah lama sekali. Aku lupa detailnya." Mikasa agak menunduk. Raut sayu yang selalu Levi lihat samar-samar, kini jelas sekali tersirat. Terlintas sedikit demi sedikit memori saat Mikasa kecil dahulu. Ketika bermain dengan dua orang berdarah biru, tumbuh bersama, menjadi sahabat, hingga suatu hari mimpi buruk terjadi. Mulut keduanya bergerak cepat-cepat, bergantian, melontarkan untaian kata yang tak bisa Mikasa tangkap jelas-jelas. "Kau perlu tahu. Aku tidak keberatan jika harus mati di tanganmu."

Levi tidak mengerti. "Kenapa?" Apa maksudnya? 

"Kau berbeda dengan mereka. Lagipula, aku tidak sudi mati di tangan orang-orang lemah." Mikasa tak terlihat ragu. "Kalau kau tidak melakukannya, kau akan terus terperangkap di tempat ini."

"Setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, bukan masalah besar. Aku hidup sebatang kara. Di sini memang aneh. Paling tidak, ada bocah-bocah berisik yang meyakinkan otakku masih waras."

Mikasa kembali terkekeh tipis. Ia pemuda yang aneh. Takdir, dan dirinya juga sama saja. Duduk bersebelahan, mengobrol bak tidak pernah terjadi apa pun di hari-hari kemarin, bukankah aneh?

* * *

Tadi pagi Raja janggut tebal bertanya dua kali lebih serius perihal perkembangan tugasnya—lagi. Lantas Levi menjawab tak kalah serius; menjabarkan rencana-rencana baru. (Levi tidak menyinggung perihal Mikasa yang suka rela mati di tangannya jika Levi bersungguh-sungguh. Engkau tentu paham alasannya.)

Lagi-lagi Levi berharap waktu kembali. Ia akan menutup mata rapat-rapat agar bisa merenggut nyawa nimfa itu tanpa harus melewati premis-premis membingungkan. Di mulai dari mana, sejak kapan, mengapa ia penasaran mengenai latar belakang hidup Mikasa? Levi tak pernah merasa sepengecut ini sebelumnya.

"Aku menemukanmu, lagi."

Dipikir-pikir, sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali Levi menemukan Mikasa ketika ia berpatroli (secara sengaja—baiklah, baiklah. Kaki-kakinya memaksa menjejaki gunung Plades lagi dan lagi). Mikasa tengah bersandar di atas ranting-ranting pohon gundul, menengadah, membiarkan bulir-bulir salju menerpa kulit pucatnya. Banyak hal berubah selain keputusan Levi yang kerap terombang-ambing mega ombak. Tahu kebiasaan-kebiasaan kecil Mikasa, pun pandangannya terhadap semesta.

"Aku tahu kau akan datang." Mikasa menghampiri tempat Levi berdiri. Ia membuka kedua telapak tangannya agak lebar. Cahaya keemasan tercipta di sana. Samar, lama-lama jelas. Melayang-layang, mengapung di udara; membentuk dua ekor rusa bergerak teratur yang kemudian membelah diri menjadi konstelasi benda berkilauan. Selang beberapa detik, benda tersebut berubah menjadi sebongkah kotak berhias pita. Terbuka pelan-pelan, Levi semakin tercengang melihat tiruan wajahnya sendiri yang tengah meniup lilin. Waktu kian terkikis, benda itu kembali menjadi titik-titik bercahaya. Mengelilingi mereka, lalu berjatuhan bak rebas hujan. "Aku terbiasa memberi hadiah kepada anak-anak. Maklumi saja jika kau menganggapnya menggelikan," kata Mikasa.

Levi menyanggah, "Tidak. Cantik, malah. Aku suka. Bagaimana kau tahu hari ulang tahunku? Aku saja selalu lupa."

"Aku tahu banyak hal tentangmu." Jawaban ambigu. Mikasa bisa bercanda juga, rupanya. Mungkin, karena ia nimfa paling sakti sejagat raya, ia tahu hal-hal mendasar tentang seseorang? "Hei, pegang tanganku." Seketika Levi menyentuh tangan Mikasa, mereka berada di puncak pohon— "Pohon Sappho." Oh, apakah Mikasa juga dapat membaca pikiran Levi sekarang? (Untuk sementara, itu sama sekali tidak penting).

Bukan hanya _mood swin_ g-nya mereda, tetapi Levi merasa terlahir kembali. Pemandangan cendayam lir di negeri dongeng, kumpulan rumah memiliki bentuk nyaris serupa sebagaimana yang pernah ia lihat di buku-buku fantasi, serta bukit dan gunung yang mengelilingi desa. Pohon-pohon tertimbun salju sesungguhnya bukan hal luar biasa, tetapi kali ini terasa berbeda. Tidak ada kendaraan berlalu lalang. Jika bepergian jauh, mereka terbiasa menaiki burung-burung raksasa.

Levi dan Mikasa membicarakan beberapa hal. Tentang musim dingin yang berlangsung lebih lama di Xancrates, lantas, kesan Mikasa terhadap hidup selama beribu-ribu tahun. Levi tahu jawabannya. Sudah pasti: bosan. Jika reinkarnasi bukan mitos, Mikasa ingin menjadi manusia biasa. Tanpa harus terbebani hal-hal tertentu. Hutan ini terlalu sempit untuk umurnya yang infiniti. Mikasa ingin berkeliling ke banyak tempat. Levi mengangguk kecil-kecil seakan dapat memahami. Dalam kasusnya, ia ingin terlahir kembali menjadi gurita dumbo. Tenang. Melayang-layang. Berenang bebas, tiga kilometer di bawah permukaan laut. Akui saja, pada dasarnya, besyukur tidak semudah kedengarannya.  
  
"Ada apa?"

Tak sadar Levi memerhatikan wajah Mikasa terlalu lekat. Lekas Levi melempar atensi ke sembarang tempat. "Tidak. Aku hanya familier denganmu, tapi mustahil jika kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya." Tadi adalah jawaban refleks, namun Levi tidak merasa berbohong. Setahunya, ia bukan pengidap Mythomania. Ia bukan pembohong ulung yang tidak sadar tengah melontarkan fakta-fakta palsu seperti Rod Reiss—si kanselir cebol.

"Tentu, mustahil," dukung Mikasa.

* * *

Seharusnya dingin salju tidak berpengaruh terhadapnya, begitu pula dengan hening. Ribuan tahun Mikasa hidup tanpa kebisingan (selain suara sahut-menyahut para penghuni hutan). Hari ini terasa berbeda. Levi tidak pernah absen menemuinya, bukan berarti orang itu akan selalu datang. Jangan terlalu berharap tentang apa pun. Jangan. Ia berharap. _Sialan_.

Mikasa tidak akan meninggalkan sungai Orizonta jika intuisi (atau insting) secara alamiah tidak menimbulkan rasa penasaran berlebih. Ia pikir, sekadar mengafirmasi bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja, bukan masalah. Mikasa mengepakkan sayap-sayapnya menuju istana. Pertama kali, sepeninggal dua sahabat karibnya ribuan tahun lalu.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Ayah?" Suara serak Francesia menjadi bunyi tunggal yang Mikasa dengar. Dari ketinggian, ia lihat bocah itu tengah menangis. "Kenapa? Apa salah Paman Levi?" Terus, mengulang pertanyaan serupa terus-menerus, sebab tidak jua mendapat jawaban memuaskan.

Sedangkan Mikasa merasa terhujam jutaan ton bebatuan. Levi terbujur kaku di tengah-tengah guyuran salju. Bercak darah berceceran, mengalir dari perutnya yang tertancap dua anak panah. Kiri dan kanan. Ah, Mikasa sudah menduga hal ini cepat atau lambat akan terjadi. Ia sudah menduga dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Andai saja perjanjian bodoh antara dirinya dan Raja terdahulu dapat berakhir tanpa harus melibatkan orang lain—orang-orang yang terlahir melalui harapan-harapan egois. _Andai saja_.

Mikasa menghampiri Levi. Menatapnya dingin, kehabisan ekspresi. Sudah berakhirkah? Sudah saatnya ia menanti utusan selanjutnya? Amarah Mikasa berubah menjadi getaran-getaran besar. Tanah retak, bangunan-bangunan runtuh, pun amukan badai salju. Ia mengubah salju-salju itu menjadi jarum-jarum raksasa sekuat baja. Para prajurit tewas mengenaskan sekejap mata. Mikasa tak lagi peduli. Terserah jika nanti Dewa menghukum. _Bunuh semuanya tanpa terkecuali. Tanpa tersisa satu pun._ _Buatlah laut merah di tengah-tengah kanvas putih. Hiasilah dengan tangan dan kepala yang berpencar, terpisah-pisah._ Mikasa berjalan lurus menuju Zeke. Membuatnya mundur lambat-lambat, dan berakhir menabrak pintu utama istana.

"Kalau kau membunuhku, kau merusak perjanjian berdarah itu! Dewa sudah memberi jalan tengah atas sifat keras kepalamu yang tidak sudi tunduk kepada kerajaan! Kau membuat semuanya sia-sia sekarang!"

Masa bodoh. Tidakkah Zeke sadar bahwa dirinyalah yang lebih dulu berkhianat? Pihaknya tidak memiliki kuasa untuk mencelakai seorang utusan. Dewa tidak buta, bukan? Sudah, cukup! Tradisi menggelikan ini berlangsung terlalu lama. Sejak Raja Fritz dan Ratu Evandnee mengetahui bahwa tak ada satu pun makhluk yang bisa membunuh Mikasa—sahabat mereka, selain orang-orang pilihan.

Mikasa mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tubuh Zeke. Mencekiknya. Sang Raja meronta-ronta kekurangan pasokan oksigen. Napasnya akan benar-benar berhenti andai Francesia tidak lekas bertindak. Dari belakang, si gadis kecil memeluk erat Mikasa. Ia memohon, "Jangan, Bibi Mikasa. Lebih baik selamatkan Paman Levi. Ia masih bernapas," lirihnya.

Dua makhluk tersebut, nimfa bersayap hitam dan sang utusan, menghilang dari hadapan istana tanpa sepatah kata. Jika Francesia tahu hari itu adalah kesempatan terakhir melihat wajah mereka, ia pasti memutuskan untuk ikut saja. Pikiran Francesia terlalu positif. Nanti, pasti mereka berjumpa lagi. Bukan karena ia pewaris tunggal tradisi sepeninggal Zeke, yang akan menanamkan ideologi-ideologi kepada anak cucunya kelak.

* * *

_”Kepada engkau Sang Agung penakluk sungai Orizonta di gunung Plades. Gembala yang telah diutus-Nya melalui pilar-pilar harapan. Terikat takdir sejak tali-temali ibumu terulur. Engkau Sang Syahdu, pencipta gegap gempita di hari kemenangan."_

"Lev—"

_"Kau memiliki kendali untuk memutuskan, bersama gema semesta, sebab engkau adalah satu dari tak terhingga."_

"—vi! Levi! Kau sudah sadar?"

Netra kelabu Levi mengerjap lemah, lelah. Padahal ia yakin, ia hanya berbaring seperti mayat di tempat ini selama berhari-hari. Levi meraba perutnya sendiri. Perih. Terdapat perban yang melilit, serta bau menyengat dedaunan herbal—entah apa namanya, tidak begitu penting juga. Levi berusaha duduk, disambut suara nyaring Falco memperingati, "Jangan banyak bergerak dulu! Mikasa bilang, seharusnya kau sadar sekitar dua atau tiga hari lagi. Kondisimu belum sepenuhnya pulih."

"Mau makan? Akan kusiapkan," tawar Louise.

Hari apa ini? Tanggal berapa? Apa maksud ucapan pria berjubah dalam mimpi setengah sadarnya? Pria berjubah dan para jemaat. Seperti tengah melakukan persembahan. Tak memedulikan kekhawatiran dua bocah itu, Levi malah berdiri, berjalan tergopoh-gopoh mencari pintu keluar. Tempat ini tampak asing. Ke mana mereka membawanya pergi?

"Lama tidak melihatmu membuka mata." Levi mendapati Mikasa tengah duduk di kursi kayu, di bawah kanopi jerami. "Kau sungguh masih hidup?"

Retorikanya disambut oleh tarikan kedua sudut bibir Levi yang mengembang tipis, "Tentu."

Mereka bersitatap. Ada getar-getar asing dalam netra masing-masing.

* * *

"Aku tidak sebaik yang kau kira."

Kalimat itu meluncur kala Levi memerhatikan punggung Mikasa, di suatu sore, tanpa bulir-bulir jingga. "Aku telah membunuh banyak orang yang mereka panggil utusan."

Sejujujurnya hingga detik ini, Levi masih memiliki banyak pertanyaan. Kendati Mikasa sudah menjelaskan cukup runtut perjanjian yang tercipta di antara ia dan para Raja. Mikasa adalah satu-satunya nimfa yang tak bisa dikendalikan oleh mereka. Perihal esensi visi dan misi. Sementara Dewa menengahi, membuat kesepakatan bersama. "Kau pasti punya alasan tersendiri." Levi bingung, harus menanggapi bagaimana? Jika Mikasa ingin menjaga satu atau dua rahasia, Levi tak punya hak untuk memaksa.

"Kau selalu berpikir positif tentangku. Tidakkah kau curiga bahwa mungkin akulah yang bersalah di sini?"

"Jika aku mencurigaimu, aku tidak perlu pusing-pusing membunuhmu sejak dua bulan lalu."

Rasanya sungkan kembali menaikkan kepala. "Maaf, kau terlibat semua takdir sialan ini. Maaf, aku membuatmu menderita." Bukan Raja atau Dewa yang menyakiti Levi, tapi Mikasa sendiri. Andai ia tidak arogan dan memilih menjadi salah satu babu kerajaan, kegilaan ini tak akan pernah terjadi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa memaafkanmu kalau kau tidak bersalah?" Sementara menurut Levi, pihak yang patut disalahkan adalah egoisme para penguasa yang diturunkan melalui doktrin-doktrin. "Setelah aku mati nanti, kau akan bertemu orang baru lagi, 'kan?" Mikasa mengangguk. Perjanjian ini tidak akan berhenti tanpa sebab.

"Kalau mereka lemah, aku akan membunuh lagi."

Bukan sekadar hiperbola, dipikir-pikir, Levi mulai mengerti definisi bahagia. Levi hanya setitik dari luasnya perjalanan Mikasa. Ia akan dilupakan. Tetapi, paling tidak, Mikasa telah menunjukkan dunia yang berbeda. Untuk pertama kali, Levi perlu bersyukur. Begitu banyak kata yang Levi ingin ungkapkan. Siapakah engkau? Mengapa kita tidak bisa bertemu secara normal, seperti orang-orang? Di stasiun kereta, di perpustakaan, atau di mana saja. Selain di sini, di Xancrates, di dimensi lain. Perlahan Levi mengikis habis jarak di antara mereka. Terpejam, menyatukan berjuta-juta perasaan lewat satu ciuman. Sekali, sekali saja Levi ia ingin memahami kebahagiaan. Entah cinta atau apa pun, kendati berbatas, tak tahu sampai kapan, mungkin sampai Zeke kembali membentuk aliansi dengan bangsa-bangsa tetangga? Atau sampai habis usianya? Terserah.

Mereka terlena, bersama konstelasi cahaya putih menyebar, menyebar, semakin luas.

* * *

"—vi! Levi! Kau sudah sadar?"

Suara tak asing, namun Levi merasa sudah lama tidak mendengarnya. Ia mengerjap. "Di mana ini?"

"Kau di kampus, di perpustakaan. Per-pus-ta-ka-an. Apa yang membuatmu pingsan selama tiga jam di tempat paling mustahil kau kunjungi? Kau membuatku khawatir, astaga. Oh, kau tidak melupakanku, ‘kan? Aku Han—"

"Aku ingat, Mata Empat. Jangan berisik." Hanji merasa lega. Dalam persepsi anehnya, nada ketus Levi merupakan pembuktian ia sungguh baik-baik saja.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan telepon Erwin untuk mengantarmu pulang," ucapnya.

"Tidak perlu."

"Kau yakin? Salju di luar sangat tebal. Kalau jalan kaki, tubuhmu akan semakin menciut, lho."

"Menciut bukan masalah besar untukku." _Bongsor sialan_. "Kau juga lebih baik pulang." Ketika Hanji hendak kembali membuka mulut, Levi menyela, "Ini perpustakaan, bukan rumahmu." Lekas ia melenggang pergi, mengabaikan cibiran Hanji yang mungkin hanya setengah bercanda.

Sepanjang Levi berjalan di trotoar, matanya tak lepas dari pernak-pernik natal, kecuali saat melewati papan LED di depan toko sepeda futuristik. Sebab berkerlap-kerlip mengingatkan Levi akan hal lain. Ia benar-benar sudah berada di Berlin, di tanggal 25 Desember tahun 2019, tahun setelah masehi. Levi semakin pening. Kapasitas otaknya dipenuhi oleh penjelasan Hanji tadi. Tiga jam? Bukankah ia menetap di Xancrates nyaris tiga bulan? Seharusnya, ini adalah bulan Februari. Apakah semua hanya mimpi? Bisa jadi. Sangat-sangat mungkin. Mustahil ia kembali ke masa lampau atau menyeberangi dimensi-apalah-namanya hanya karena kekuatan spiritual! Mustahil juga ia menjadi kelinci percobaan agen rahasia area 51 di Nevada, sebab tidak ada tanda-tanda mencurigakan. Namun, apa penjelasan rasional atas gemuruh emosinya? Bagaimana bisa rasa sakit di perutnya tersisa, kendati ia tidak menjumpai apa pun di sana?

Bahu kanan Levi tak sengaja menyenggol seorang perempuan. Levi berdecak seraya berbalik dan menjumpai buku di genggamannya terjatuh. "Tch! Pakai mata kalau jalan!" Levi tahu, pun ia salah. Namun untuk sekarang saja, siapa pun yang salah, Levi berhak marah, titik. Semua orang wajib memaklumi.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja," kata perempuan itu tak bernada, lantas mengambil buku yang tergeletak di salah satu keramik trotoar sembari membenarkan letak syal merah—agak berantakan di lehernya. Ia kembali berjalan tanpa kesan.

Tunggu, bukankah ia perempuan yang Levi lihat di perpustakaan? Dan buku dalam genggamannya—bukankah buku yang ia baca sebelum berakhir di Xancrates? Pantas saja Levi merasa familier dengan wajah Mikasa. Sebab, ia memang Mikasa! Mikasa tanpa sayap, tanpa tanduk, tanpa aura-aura magis— hanya manusia biasa. Levi menggenggam lengan perempuan itu, menahan cepat-cepat langkahnya. "Mikasa?" _Benar, 'kan?_ "Bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini?"

Rambut hitam sebahunya agak berkibar ketika ia menoleh sembari mengulas senyum paling lembut. "Kau menemukanku, lagi."

Bukan mimpi, ternyata bukan mimpi, betul-betul bukan mimpi. Levi segera merengkuh tubuh Mikasa. Memeluknya erat-erat diiringi segerombol rasa lega dan tanda tanya.

"Terima kasih, Levi."

Ia tidak ingat telah melakukan hal berguna dalam hidup Mikasa sehingga pantas mendapat rasa terima kasihnya, selain ketulusan hati, yang sudah pasti mustahil bisa menyelamatkan Mikasa dari belenggu takdirnya, 'kan?

Mustahil.[]

**Author's Note:**

> *Mesopotamia: dianggap peradaban tertua di muka bumi sejak evolusi manusia. Mesopotamia kuno berlangsung sekitar 3.300 SM-750 SM. Mesopotamia umumnya dikreditkan menjadi tempat pertama di mana masyarakat beradab benar-benar mulai terbentuk. Mereka hidup makmur di wilayah yang sekarang disebut Irak modern. Peradaban Mesopotamia kemudian dikenal sebagai Babilonia, Sumeria dan Asyur. 
> 
> *Fenisia: berasal dari kira-kira tahun 1000 SM dan merupakan turunan langsung huruf Proto-Sinai. Huruf ini digunakan oleh orang Fenisia untuk menulis bahasa Fenisia, sebuah bahasa Semitik Utara. Abjad-abjad modern yang merupakan turunan huruf Fenisia adalah abjad Yunani, abjad Latin, abjad arab, dan abjad Ibrani. 
> 
> *Oread: dalam mitologi Yunani oread adalah kaum nimfa yang tinggal di gunung-gunung, lembah, dan gua-gua. 
> 
> *Nervatio: susunan tulang daun.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
